


Questions and Answers

by KingAegon6 (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KingAegon6
Summary: Loras has questions. Renly is eager to answer. Go figure.





	Questions and Answers

An expensive-looking oak table lay between the two friends. On said table lay a board of cyvasee, milky white glass figures of dragons, elephants and warriors in miniature size delicately set out before them. Loras' face was screwed up in concentration, white teeth biting full red lips. His small hands reached out and pushed a knight forwards. "Renly?"he inquired.

The Lord of Storm's End shone his blue eyes at his squire: a lighthouse catching wind of an approaching ship "What is it Lor?"he asked. God knows Loras had been a shy thing when he arrived at Storm's end a year ago, all round cheeks and childish curls. Renly prided himself on getting the boy to open up, and although he still had a long way to go until Renly's levels of openness, he had come a long way. The tell-tale signs of his hesitation still remained however. 

"Do you remember last year when I walked into your chambers and you were.... well...you know...with that man." Renly held back a chuckle; he remembered that day well. The boy in question had been nobody, a simple stable boy, but Loras had been fortunate enough to glimpse the pair in the middle of the act. Loras had his head down as though he was still deep in thought. 

"I remember" said Renly. A rather heartfelt conversation had followed, and Loras had been rather accepting of Renly's preference in partner- a true compliment to their friendship, if Renly did say so himself. Loras paused, hesitating. "Well," he declared, "I think I may be like you. In my preferences I mean", he blurted out

The words brushed out of his mouth as easily as a bard sings or a poet writes, as though he hadn't just poured his soul ,and trust, into Renly. But Renly knew better. Loras was a delicate creature at heart. Still growing as a person. Emotionally unstable, one could even say. Renly opened his mouth and then closed it abruptly. For the first time in all of his sixteen years, he was at a loss for words, and a feeling of guilt steadily washed over him. Loras deserved better than this. His next move could make or break the lad, he knew. 

He settled for a friendly punch on the arm. "This is great!" He said, voice coated with excitement, only a little forced. Loras' big pretty eyes slowly rose. He had beautiful eyes, Renly thought. Then he pushed that thought aside immediately . He smiled his most charming smile. "I've waited way too long to meet someone like me." He paused. "Outside the bedchamber at least" he laughed at his own wit, and Loras offered a relieved grin. 

"In the bedchamber though" he was looking at Renly intensely now. "What do you do exactly? He asked, head cocking to one side. Renly laughed and leaned in, his mouth tantalisingly cloLoras' ear. "Everything" he whispered. He could only smirk at the awed expression on Loras' face as he stared out the window. Something told Renly that he wasn't picturing a storm. The Lord of Storm's End walked to a shelf near the window and dug out a big book, ornate displays of gold and silver paints smothered on the cover. The very thought of it made him chuckle, mind drifting back to the nights spent in the candlelight, touching himself guiltily under the covers to the mischief inside the book. He dumped the book on Loras' lap, trying hard to ignore the ever-so-slight buldge that had risen at the boys crotch. And sure enough, Loras was blushing furiously after the tome had interrupted his daydream. His pale hands begin opening the book, but Renly placed a finger on it. Loras stared up at him innocently. 

"Probably best if you open it when you're alone." Renly said quietly. Loras nodded in understanding and gazed at the book longingly. "You are excused for the night Loras." Renly said. He knew his squire would be distracted for the rest of the night in any case.Indeed, Loras looked grateful. He clutched the book in both hands, and with a quick "Thank you Ren" his skinny frame had all but ran from the room. Renly smiled at the events of the evening and found himself crawling into bed, blowing out the candle. No doubt Loras would be even more grateful in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Will try to update at least once a week, but except sooner.


End file.
